Encounters of The Third Kind
by EpsilonPax
Summary: Just a collection of various fluff one-shots that will involve Annabelle as she interacts and hangs out with the Autobots. Rating changed for minor cursing in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a collection of nothing but fluff one-shots that generally will involve Annabelle-at various ages and at various times throughout the movie verse-as she interacts with the Autobots. Enjoy!**

**Please R&R!**

**~~~Epsilon Pax & Bumbee**

#

Ducking into the cool hanger, Epps bounced a beautiful blonde baby girl on his hip. It had taken more convincing than he had expected to get Lennox to allow him to watch little ten-month-old Annabelle. Normally Epps and little kids mingled as well as oil and water, but seeing as Lennox was in sore need of some rest and relaxation, not to mention alone time with his wife, watching Annabelle for a couple of hours seemed like the least Epps could do for his friend; that and the fact Epps was a sucker for a kid as cute as Annabelle. Bouncing her again, Epps grinned, maybe he was turning out to be a softie after all.

With a giggle, Annabelle clumsily grabbed at Epps's sunglasses. Removing them with the one hand that wasn't full of small child, Epps was quick to fold them up, since there was no sense in Annabelle inadvertently poking an eye out, either hers or his.

"I don't have any of your toys with me kiddo, but if you're careful you can play with these." Epps held out the sunglasses to Annabelle, who took them with both of her pudgy fists…and then promptly stuck one end of them in her mouth and looked innocently up at him with wide, round, blue eyes.

"Well, that works too."

Chuckling at her antics, Epps stepped further away from the bay doors, realizing as he did so which hanger he had stumbled into: the Autobot hanger. Lucky for him, the Autobot Twins were probably off capering around the atoll, since they weren't there. In fact, as he glanced around, Epps realized most of the hanger was devoid of the bots, except for Ratchet and Bumblebee. Judging the way that Ratchet was grumbling to himself as he poked and prodded at the smaller Autobot, Epps figured the medical officer was tinkering with Bumblebee's damaged vocal processor again.

Since neither Cybertronian had hailed Epps, the Sergeant deduced his entrance had escaped their notice. Epps studied Annabelle for a long moment; thus far she had remained calm and quiet in the proximity of the Autobots. Maybe it was time to try a formal introduction. Switching her to the other side of his hip, Epps was about to step over to Bumblebee and Ratchet when a side rollaway door clanged open and Ironhide stepped in. A knowing smirk crept across Epps's features as he changed directions and whistled at the weapons specialist to get his attention.

With a handful of his long, sweeping strides, Ironhide easily closed the gap between them, his optic lenses immediately noticing the awkward load Epps carried, "What—" he pointed at Annabelle, "—is that?"

"Ironhide, my man, I want you to meet Lennox's daughter, Annabelle." Taking one of her tiny hands in his, Epps made her wave a fist at Ironhide, "Say hi to Uncle Ironhide, Annabelle!"

Annabelle gurgled and looked in the opposite direction, clearly not interested in the least.

"Hmm, a female offspring…I would have expected Lennox to have chosen to construct a male."

Epps swallowed a laugh, "Naw man, that's not the way it works, you don't really get to choose…"

"That is not logical."

"Kids rarely are."

"How so?"

Wasn't this turning out to be a fun conversation? Epps glanced down at Annabelle again, and was surprised to see that for the most part she was content to ignore Ironhide, all of her attention still on the sunglasses. Not about to go into the specifics of child rearing, Epps flashed the Autobot a wide smile as an idea bloomed.

"You wanna hold her?"

"Do I want to _what_?"

"Ya know, hold her? That's what people like to do."

"What does holding offspring achieve?"

"Aw, c'mon, it'll make her happy! She likes being held!" Epps slowly disentangled himself from Annabelle and held her out to the Autobot. Ironhide looked as though Epps was offering to place a charged explosive in his hand, but nonetheless, knelt down and cautiously extended one hand, palm up.

Half expecting Annabelle to scream or cry at being held out to something that many other people would have regarded as a metal monster, Epps was stunned when she didn't make any sound of protest. Instead, at least for the moment, Annabelle didn't seem to mind in the least, and sat quietly in Ironhide's palm, sucking on Epps's sunglasses. He couldn't believe it; she was as cool as a cucumber! Oh this was just too easy.

"Now remember, you have to be really careful, she's only a baby, so she's very, um, breakable."

Ironhide looked down at him, nonplussed, " Why would Lennox desire offspring that isn't durable?"

"Hey, don't worry, she'll get stronger as she grows."

"How long until she is fully functional?" Ironhide returned his attention to Annabelle, who had begun to crawl across his palm, Epps's glasses, along with a good amount of drool, lay forgotten beside her, "Hmm…I think she may be defective, she is leaking lubricants."

Epps couldn't help but laugh at that, "Naw, that's normal, remember she's only a baby."

With a noncommittal grunt, Ironhide brought Annabelle closer to his face, as he proceeded to inspect her. How strange, the smaller creature was covered in pink, with the oddest-looking extension, whose purpose he could not fathom, stuck on the top of her head at a jaunty angle. Epps, who had the most peculiar expression on his face, told him it was called a 'bow' and that people 'decorated' their children with them sometimes.

Having yet to actually look at Ironhide thus far, the movement of being lifted so high in the air, finally seemed to bother Annabelle, and she solemnly grabbed at one of his metal digits, making worried cooing sounds. Not wanting to drop her, Ironhide carefully curled the top of his fingers inward. It was this action that startled Annabelle into the little moans that preceded crying bouts.

Realizing tears were imminent, Epps called up to Ironhide, "I think you might have scared her a little, try talking to her, so she can learn your voice. "

The Autobot's answering expression clearly told him that Ironhide would rather converse with a Decepticon. But willing to try, because it was Lennox's daughter, Ironhide put his face at eye level with Annabelle, who looked up at him with wide staring eyes…and then burst into tears. Ironhide jerked backward, utterly at a loss at this new development.

Knowing that Annabelle was in no danger, Epps couldn't resist, and he schooled his expression into one of mock horror, "You broke her!"

"I what?" Ironhide was simply stunned, he knew human offspring were fragile, but not _this_ fragile, "I—I'm sorry, I did not mean to…would building another be a displeasing endeavor for Lennox?"

Epps decided not to answer that.

As the volume of Annabelle's wails increased, Ironhide's gaze cast about the hanger searching for a solution, and his call to Ratchet reached the Autobot medic at the same time Annabelle's cries did.

Ok, he had had his fun, now Epps was alert as Ratchet and Bumblebee joined them. He trusted the Autobots implicitly, but he just didn't think it was a particularly good idea if the three bots passed Annabelle around. He stretched out his arms toward her, "Lemmie take her…

"What sort of creature is this?" Ratchet couldn't resist peering closer at Annabelle who continued to wail, recognizing her as what humans referred to as a 'baby', he looked back at Ironhide, "Where did you find it?"

"C'mon Ironhide, let me take her…" Epps raised his voice to carry over Ratchet's. His would be stern look at the Autobot was almost undermined when Bumblebee leaned in and waggled his fingertips at Annabelle—who wailed all the louder in response. Clearly she didn't like that. Not. One. Bit.

Ratchet looked down at Epps, "Is this yours?" He sounded a little too excited at the prospect for Epps's comfort.

"No, she isn't mine! Annabelle is Lennox's daughter."

Bumblebee clapped his hands together and motioned to Ironhide in a clear, 'can I hold her' gesture. Seeing as he had already supposedly 'broke' her, Ironhide wasn't about to risk Bumblebee accidently 'damaging' the baby further. When Ironhide refused, Bumblebee stomped his foot and gestured again, this time more insistently. Ironhide responded by pulling Annabelle, whose cries were beginning to subside, closer to his chest. Bumblebee stomped his foot again, chattering at the larger Autobot angrily. It was like watching the three stooges.

"_Stop!"_

Three pairs of brilliant blue optics looked down at Epps.

Epps held out his arms again, "Look, you're scaring her. Let me take her and calm her down and then we'll see about you guys holding her again."

Keeping his movements slow, Ironhide lowered his hand, allowing Epps to scoop Annabelle out of the Autobot's palm and tuck her against his shoulder. Bouncing her and patting her back the way he had seen Lennox do, Epps eventually got Annabelle to stop crying, and only when her tears had subsided into feeble hiccups did he dare try to pull her away from his now sodden shoulder.

"See?" He told her, "All better!"

As Annabelle began to look blearily around her, Epps suddenly felt the weight of the Autobot's gazes as they studied him and the baby intently.

"You repaired her?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet appeared doubtful, "It seems like too simple of a method…"

Epps kept half of his attention on the Autobots, and the other half on Annabelle, who had once again spotted the bots. Epps hesitated this time, wondering if she already had enough excitement for one day.

Still eager for a closer look, Bumblebee crept forward, making soft whistling sounds that Epps supposed were intended to soothe Annabelle. If anything, they certainly served to capture her attention. When she didn't burst into tears again, Bumblebee cautiously held out his hand.

"What do you think kiddo? You wanna let Uncle Bumblebee try holding you this time?" Epps studied Annabelle for any hint of tears to come, when he didn't find any, he gingerly placed her in the smaller Autobot's palm. Being careful not to place his face too close to Annabelle's, Bumblebee continued to make soothing chirps and whistles as he waggled his bright yellow fingertips at her again. This time Annabelle giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey man," Stuart clapped Lennox on the back on his way to plop unceremoniously down in an empty seat beside Epps and Olsen, "Hey, where's Sarah?" Whenever his wife and daughter were on base, it was rare for Lennox to go anywhere without them.

Not taking his eyes off his knee high daughter that was currently waddling around a few feet in front of him, bouncing one of her favorite neon purple balls—under the watchful eyes of Bumblebee of course—Lennox smirked, "Oh, she's off with Elena. Both of them went into town for some 'girl time'".

"Cool…" Accepting a beer from Epps, Stuart looked over in Annabelle's direction as she tossed the ball as far as she could and then pointed at it, "Go Bee go!" She yelled. Upon which, the bright yellow Autobot would go fetch it and delicately roll it back to her.

In response to Stuart's openmouthed expression, Epps chuckled, "We've come to the conclusion that they're teaching each other how to play fetch."

They watched as the ball went flying again, followed by a chorus of, "Go Bumbee go!"

"Uh huh…" Stuart blinked, "Lennox, you alright with Annabelle playing with Bumblebee?"

Lennox didn't hesitate as he watched Bumblebee bounce the ball back to Annabelle, "Of course, he's being careful and I trust him. Besides, I want her to be comfortable around the Autobots." The neon purple plastic ball sailed harmlessly over Annabelle's head, and giggling she turned to retrieve it. But in her excitement, she tripped and landed on the concrete floor with a resounding smack that startled her more than it actually hurt.

Lennox jumped up to intervene, but Bumblebee was quicker; uttering worried little chirps he carefully scooped Annabelle off the floor and set her on her feet. She wobbled uncertainly there for a few seconds and hovered on the brink of tears until Bee waggled his fingertips at her and emitted cheerful whistles. When a smile bloomed on her face, Bee clapped his hands and carefully held out the ball to her. With another giggle, Annabelle snatched it back and promptly threw it again, "Go Bee go!"

Before he could stomp off to retrieve it, Olsen whistled to get the Autobot's attention, making Bee pause, "Hey! You should try to play Frisbee next!"

Lennox, Stuart and Epps all had a moment in which to stare at Olsen before Epps casually leaned over and swatted him on the back of the head. Lennox nodded at Epps, "Thanks man."

Unnoticed, the ball rolled past Bee towards the middle of the hanger, where Optimus, who had just entered the hanger in his terrestrial guise, drove. Before Annabelle could reach it, her beloved purple ball rolled underneath his front tires. She had one last glimpse of it before there was a resounding pop! That caused him to come to a dead stop and Annabelle's bottom lip to quiver.

"Oh no…" Half smirking, Lennox, along with the others, stood up and headed over to where Annabelle waddled over to Optimus. Cautiously, the Autobot leader reversed, revealing the now flattened ball as he transformed into his natural guise.

Surveying the inadvertent damage, he looked from the squashed ball to Annabelle, "Whoops! Sorry, my bad."

"Bad!" Annabelle echoed as Prime knelt down so as to be closer to her eye level. She shook a tiny fist at him, "Bad! Bad Otmus! Bad!"

At least Stuart and Olsen tried to hide their chuckles, where Epps openly snickered, "Your daughter just scolded Optimus Prime!" He patted Lennox on the back, " You should be proud!"

"I hate to say it…but I think I am…" Lennox grinned before stepping over to Annabelle, "Jelly Belly come here!" Even when he picked her up, balancing her on one side of his hip, Annabelle still continued to glare at Optimus, "Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad Otmus! Bad!" She pointed at Prime and looked over at Bumblebee, "You tell him Bumbee! Tell Otmus bad!"

"Ok Annabelle, calm down." Lennox fought to keep a straight face. The sound of Stuart, Olsen and Epps dissolving into fits of laughter wasn't helping. "Alright, it was an accident. Optimus apologized, so now you need to forgive him, ok?"

Annabelle shook her head, sending her blonde curls bouncing, "No! Otmus bad!"

"Oh c'mon Annabelle! You should forgive Papa Bot or else you're going to hurt his feelings!" Stuart called over between chortles. Lennox turned to tell Stuart to shut up, but the damage had already been done. Annabelle's curiosity had been piqued, "Paw-Paw B-ot…" She chewed over the words. She pointed at Optimus, "Paw-Paw B-ot! Paw-Paw B-ot!"

Epps hung his head, "Stuart…I'm gonna have to break your face."

"No Annabelle…it's Op-ti-mus. Can you say Op-ti-mus?" Lennox looked over at Prime, "I'm sorry Big Man."

Annabelle clapped her hands, "Paw-Paw B-ot! Paw-Paw B-ot!"

Lennox sighed, "Annabelle…"

Catching on, Annabelle became very serious, "K…I tarry too Paw-Paw B-ot"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I let it run its course. I must confess, dear reader, this is not entirely lighthearted as it explores-briefly-the notion of Autobot curse words. Yes we all use them ;) but I latched onto one that I felt would have the most potential to be honestly offensive, at least to the Autobots who recognized and understood its true meaning, and thus who would be the least likely to use it themselves. There is also a fleeting mention of Cybertronian history; while I am no expert in TF cannon, I'd like to think that it loosely echoes it or at least maintains the spirit of said cannon. That being said, for those of you who are better versed in TF lore please feel free to correct any errors I may have made! I am always willing and eager to learn-or at least feed the addiction to everything TF. **

**Please, R& R, particularly if this idea strikes anyone's fancy; if I think that anyone would enjoy or be interested in this notion I might, maybe, may expand upon it :)  
><strong>

**~~~Epsilon Pax**

**Disclaimer: Final score for rights to anything and everything Transformers: Epsilon: -1, Hasbro: +100 (and counting)**

###

The afternoon air was heavy and thick with the heat of the day. Unfortunately for Lennox, not even retreating into the recesses of the hanger sufficed to diminish the temperature to a much more tolerable level. Suppressing a sigh, he tried to focus on the stack of files before him. Damn it, it was so hot even the paper was beginning to stick together; a feat he had previously thought impossible.

"Ya know, I think I hate days like this almost as much as I hate sand," Epps groaned from his sprawl on the marginally cooler concrete floor.

"Why?" Annabelle piqued as looked up from her intent coloring not too far from where Epps reclined. Lennox smiled to himself as he heard Annabelle ask her favorite three-letter question.

With effort, Epps sat up to regard the three year old, "Why what kiddo?"

"Why do you hates sand Unka Epps?"

Epps looked over to Lennox and just grinned.

"Why Unka Epps?"

"Oh it's a long story kiddo."

"I wanna hear!"

Shuffling some pages Lennox distractedly called over to her, "Jelly Belly, no whining, " and then muttered to himself, "It's too hot to whine…"

Before the silence could descend on them for long, Annabelle perked up; how she had the energy neither soldier could fathom, "Can I go pway with Bumbee?"

Half heartedly Epps leaned over to tousle her blonde hair, "Bumblebee aint gonna be here till tomorrow kiddo."

Her small shoulders slumped, "Oh."

An insidious thought taking hold, Epps grinned and pointed to the opposite side of the hanger, where Ratchet was sorting though his horde of mismatched parts, metal bits and other oddities he had thus far managed to amass, "Hey kiddo, why don't you go play with Ratchet."

Lennox frowned up at Epps, "You know better than to say that to her, now she's going to want to."

But the damage was done. Annabelle bounced up, "Can I Daddy?"

Lennox sighed, "You can if you ask him. But before you do, you need to put away your coloring."

Happy again, Annabelle had just started to stuff several crayons back into the flimsy paper box when the sound of an approaching engine thundered off of the hanger walls. With fluid grace, Sideswipe careened into the hanger, shifting from his terrestrial guise and into his natural form as soon as the shade of the building enveloped him, "By Primus's aft these temperatures will overheat my processors." He growled.

Epps sniggered, "Primus' aft?'

Lennox shrugged, lacking the energy to look up from his woebegone stacks of paperwork, "Must be their equivalent of a curse word."

But on the other side of the hanger, Sideswipe's language merited a very different reaction. As soon as it reached Ratchet's audio processors, he straightened up and dropped the stack of large metal sprockets he had been sorting with a clang that made Annabelle jump, "Sideswipe," His deep intonation vibrated with his displeasure, "You better not let Prime hear you speak like that."

Listlessly, Sideswipe started to glide over to where his human counterparts were, grumbling at the older mech, " He wouldn't concern himself with such an inconsequential—"

"Its insulting Sideswipe." Ratchet rebuked.

"I swear by the almighty Primus, you can be a pain in the diode." Sideswipe swiveled to face the older bot, his tone challenging.

Though passive by nature, Ratchet wasn't one to tolerate such insubordination, "Ironhide is engaging in weaponry drills and refresh training on the southwestern section of the atoll." He stated tersely.

Sideswipe narrowed his optics, not understanding, "I am aware of his location and—"

"Report to him immediately."

Sideswipe glowered at the older mech but knowing better than to disobey a direct order, reluctantly folded into his terrestrial guise and departed the hanger; presumably in search of the weapons specialist. Once Sideswipe left, Ratchet grumbled to himself as he turned back to the task of organizing the tools of his trade.

Both Lennox and Epps had held their breath until they watched the medic return to his station.

"Wonder what's so important about the word 'Primus' that got Ratchet so upset…"Epps asked.

Lacking an answer, Lennox could only shake his head as his daughter shuffled over to him, clutching her box of crayons, "Now can I pway with Ratchet?"

Taking his daughter into his arms, Lennox kissed her cheek lightly, "You know Jelly Belly, I don't think that's such a good idea right now. Why don't you finish you're coloring instead? Uncle Epps can tell you the story of why he hates sand."

"Ok!" She agreed brightly.

Somewhere on the floor, Epps groaned, "Oh I hate you man! Its to damn hot to tell stories!"

###

Blessedly as night fell, so did the temperatures. At last achieving a reprieve from the heat of the day, Lennox could comfortably linger in the debriefing hanger. As he waited for Elena and Optimus to join him, he played hide and seek with his exuberant daughter.

Lennox couldn't help but grin as he dramatically jumped around a large stack of crates, "Gotcha!"

Annabelle let out a squeal of delight as her Daddy discovered her hiding spot. Giggling she managed to dash around his outstretched arms and darted toward the middle of the hanger.

"Oh no you don't kiddo!" He called as he took off after her. Luckily his long legs made it easy to catch up to her smaller ones, for just as she swerved toward the scaffold structure the all too familiar sound of servos shifting and metal plates rattling announced the arrival of the Autobot Leader, and by association, Elena. Protectively he snatched Annabelle up and backed away from the middle of the hanger so as to allow Optimus enough space. He trusted the Autobot, but he just didn't want to take the chance that Annabelle might get underfoot.

Once Elena had descended from her habitual perch on his shoulder, Optimus knelt down so as to converse easier with them. With a brief greeting and wave to Annabelle, Elena turned her attention back to Lennox and without further preliminaries proceeded to update him on the newest piece of legislation that Galloway had proposed, as well as the new regulations Morshower was instituting.

Seeing her Daddy absorbed in conversation with her Auntie, Annabelle resourcefully looked about the spacious bay for another means of entertainment. Never one to be shy, she marched up to where Optimus knelt and unabashedly tapped her knuckles against the smooth metal plating of his leg. At the sound, Optimus focused his cerulean optics on the tiny child.

"Hello, little one," He intoned solemnly.

Continuing to tap her tiny fingers against the colorful flame decals, Annabelle looked up at him and reported seriously, "Sideswipe said a No-No today."

"Annabelle!" Lennox lifted a brow, "You little tattle-tale!"

Retaining her serious demeanor, Annabelle answered gravely, "But he did!"

Unable to decipher the significance of her remarks, Optimus looked over to Lennox, "I must confess, I do not understand."

Hesitant now, Lennox paused, unsure of how to proceed, given his awareness of Ratchet's earlier reaction. Annabelle, however, helped him out of his predicament, "Sideswipe said a bad word!" She told him, her eyes widening.

Recognizing he didn't have much of a choice now, Lennox ventured to explain, "She means that earlier today we heard Sideswipe say what we would call a swear word."

Curious now, Elena stepped towards him, "What did he say?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what it meant, but whatever it was got Ratchet pretty upset."

Optimus flicked his optics from first to Annabelle and then back to her father, "Major, do you recall what Sideswipe said?"

Lennox hesitated, but under looks from both Elena and Optimus, knew he was cornered, "I don't precisely remember, but it sounded something like 'Primus'?"

At the sound of the word, Optimus' metal face guards slide into place and he narrowed his optics in a less than friendly expression. Displeasure in his tone, his voice dropped a full octave, "You are sure?"

"Y-yes?"

"This is most disappointing."

Annabelle blinked up at Optimus' countenance, " It's a very bad No-No to say?"

Softening his timber, the Autobot Leader redirected his optics briefly back to Annabelle, "Yes little one."

"Oh no!" She said very dramatically, "Bad Sideswipe, bad!"

"I agree with you little one." He told her gently, "What Sideswipe said was highly insulting."

Like an inquisitive bird, Elena tilted her head slightly to the side as she regarded Optimus, "Why? What does Primus mean? Is it a swear word?"

"No," Prime answered, his tone still retaining a measure of gravel of irritation at Sideswipe, "Far from it, although it has become more and more frequently used as such by many of the younger Autobots."

Lennox had a good feeling he knew where this was leading—after all even he could hear the similarity between _Primus_ and _Prime_—and instantly had a bad feeling about what was going to happen to Sideswipe for using the word, "It's an insult to...you isn't it?"

"Yes and no, Major" Optimus intoned softly, "Primus was the creator of the thirteen original Primes; it is from him that every Prime is descended from—"

"—And that you're descended from right?" Lennox asked, already knowing the answer, as he motioned for Annabelle to come over to him, though of course like every headstrong child, she simply ignored her father.

"Correct, Major. As time has widened the gulf between our present war torn state and Cybertron's Golden Age, I'm afraid that Primus' name has become little more than a convenient vehicle through which Cybertronians can vocalize their frustration and anger."

Like every bright child, Annabelle was in a never-ending search for entertainment and amusement, and unable to follow the adult's conversation completely, found herself quickly bored. As far as she was concerned, when her Daddy and Aunt were so serious they weren't any fun. Annabelle wanted them to stop being serious right now so they could play together and she could go back to having fun. So when her Auntie Elena turned to her Daddy to make a comment, Annabelle saw her chance and marched back over to Optimus; while in her young mind he wasn't as much fun as Bumblebee, because she associated all the Autobots together and with Bumblebee, Optimus by default became a potential playmate.

With a serious expression on her tiny features, Annabelle, deciding to take matters into her own hands, extended her reed thin arms towards him, opening and closing her small fists repeatedly while she solemnly intoned, "Up! Up!"

Having witnessed Annabelle act similarly around Bumblebee, Optimus was able to deduce what she wanted and obligingly held out his hand, low enough so that she could awkwardly clamber into his palm, "What is it, little one?" He asked her gently as he held her at his eye level. Lennox and Elena looked over just in time to witness Annabelle bang a small fist against Prime's face plates, not once but twice, "Stop being mad" she scolded, "Put bad Sideswipe in time out then everything will be okay."

"Annabelle!" Lennox shook his head and glanced over to Elena, "She needs to stop hanging out with you, look what you've taught her."

Elena managed a mischievous, grin "Me?"

But neither Lennox nor Elena were prepared for what happened next, nor did they ever forget it; after a heartbeat of silence in which Optimus absorbed Annabelle's words and gazed calmly back at the small pouting child he did something that Lennox suspected few, if any, had ever witnessed: Optimus Prime laughed. It wasn't a loud, sonorous sound, but rather a deep, rumbling chuckle, like a gentle and velvety roll of thunder and just as brief.

Elena's jaw dropped just about to her knees, and Lennox was dumbstruck, managing only to mumble, "Ohmaigawd…" the words mashing together as the rare sound rang in his ears.

Optimus then slid his faceplates back and flickered his optical lenses in amusement, "Very well little one, I shall be sure to take your advice" he assured Annabelle quite seriously, "Thank you for sharing your wisdom."

If it were anyone else, Lennox would have accused them of mocking his daughter, and things would have turned ugly. But this was Optimus, and Lennox could detect no such mockery laced in his words; the Autobot Leader had meant what he said to Annabelle. Idly, Lennox ran his hand through his short-cropped hair, this had truly been a day for the history books: they had a daunting Cybertronian history lesson—with far greater implications than Lennox was ready to contemplate at the moment—and his vivacious daughter had managed to not just scold the Leader of the Autobots, but almost within the same breath smack him and then make him laugh. All of this, and his daughter hadn't even finished first grade yet. Heaven help him when Annabelle became a teenager.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Annabelle experiences her first heartache because of a boy at school and causes her adopted 'uncles' to get more than a little defensive. **

**As in most of these little fluff one-shots, Annabelle's age is far from correct and is libel to change at the whim of the authors ;) Case in point, here the events take place pre-DOTM but yet Annabelle is in high-school. Also, this occurs when Epps and our OC Elena have already been married for some time; unfortunately that's just about as specific as we can be in placing this in any semblence of a movie related time-line. As always, please see our profile for more information about our OC Elena and her relationship with Epps. **

**One last note/a word of warning: there is minor cursing in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

**~~~Epsilon Pax & Bumbee**

**###**

"_HE DID WHAT TO HER?"_

Ironhide roared, his already deep voice rumbled through the hanger as the only warning anyone would ever get before the storm of his infamous temper broke. Standing before the weapons specialist, Epps took the full force of Ironhide's temper—and the full volume of his thunderous growl—especially given how the hulking Autobot had been kneeling so as to put his great countenance on the same level as Epps'. But what concerned Epps even more was how he could feel the heat from Ironhide's cannons as they were brought online.

"Ok, my man, just wait…"

Before Ironhide could turn away and presumably level an entire city looking for the poor unfortunate soul who had dared to hurt _his_ Annabelle—not that Epps didn't want to join him, but Elena had already warned him to _wait—_Epps reached forward and grabbed Ironhide with both of his hands just beneath the weapons specialist's jaw. This way, Epps could be sure that he had Ironhide's full attention, and, if Ironhide tried to storm off he'd have to drag Epps with him—not that such would really stop Ironhide, but it would at least cause the Autobot to think before he moved…hopefully.

"Look, its just a human expression, he didn't literally break her heart, Ironhide." Not like the way that Epps was going to literally break the little punk's bal—

"What is going on here?" Another deep, rolling timber echoed over to them, it's gentle, velvet ferocity all too familiar. Optimus had arrived. Epps took a deep breath in, then out. Oh. Shit. He suddenly had a dreadful, growing certainty that this was not going to end well.

Before Epps could speak up, Ironhide snarled, "Annabelle has been hurt by a male." Epps could feel the vibrations of Ironhide's powerful voice through his arms and he couldn't help but wince at the Autobot's choice of words. If he had wanted to tick off Prime, saying something like that, with the words 'Annabelle' and 'hurt' in the same sentence was just the way to do it.

Rather than give a verbal reply, Optimus slid his battle mask into place, and ground the gears in his throat together in an unmistakable growl.

Oh. _Shit. _

One ticked off Ironhide was a stretch for Epps to handle, that is to say, by 'handle' what Epps meant was 'to keep from blowing something sky-high'. But a nearly murderous Ironhide _and _a royally pissed off Optimus? There wasn't a chance in hell Epps could keep the both of them from doing whatever it was they put their minds to, and wherever Annabelle was concerned, they would do just about anything for her.

Of course, as Annabelle's honorary uncle, Epps was already masterminding a plot that involved Stuart locating said boy's house and then paying the little punk a visit to talk some sense into him—with his fists—and that wasn't even considering how Lennox was going to explode three times over once he found out about how his little girl had been hurt by a boy. But even Epps had to admit, both Ironhide and Optimus gave a whole new meaning to the phrase 'over-protective.' If Epps was Annabelle's honorary uncle, then by the same logic Annabelle had become the Autobots' honorary sparkling. And if there was one thing Epps had learned about the ancient robotic alien race, it was that you did not harm their sparklings.

"_What happened?"_ It was a bone rattling demand for information.

Keeping one hand still locked onto Ironhide's jaw, Epps stretched the other out towards Optimus, "Ok, wait Big Man, let me explain—" At least he could count on Prime to listen to reason, or so he sincerely hoped. Helplessly Epps glanced around the hanger, looking for anyone who could help him, but seeing the hanger devoid of any other human presence Epps took another deep breath in to try and steel himself for what was to come. All the while he cursed his wife for making him the pitiful sap who had to explain to Ironhide why Annabelle had cut through the hanger half and hour ago, running straight to her Auntie Elena, all the while crying her eyes out about some boy at school. It just wasn't fair. And making him deal with the inevitable temper that he was provoking as well was just downright mean.

"There is a boy at Annabelle's school who broke her spark!" Ironhide rumbled, "A boy," he practically spat, "hurt Annabelle!"

There was a second answering growl, something Epps had only heard Optimus do a handful of times before. This much temper, rising that fast in Optimus—the same Optimus who everyone had come to recognize as the most patient and even-tempered of beings—was not a good or reassuring sign.

"Ok hang on here!" Epps decided to try and match their temper with his own, "That's not what happened!"

Now that piercing gaze was leveled at him. Great. Just. Great.

"Then what did happen, Sergeant?" Optimus' tone was too even, too controlled, too devoid of emotion.

"I…"Epps trailed off, knowing better than to admit to two ticked off Autobots that he actually didn't know the full story; as it was, that was something which already was gnawing at him at the moment. In fact, really, Epps probably knew just as much as Ironhide did. One moment the two had been working on designing a new weapon prototype, the next Annabelle had careened into the hanger, one hand clutching her cell phone the other a packet of tissues as she dive bombed her Auntie Elena. Annabelle had then been promptly and prudently tucked into Elena's office until she could figure out what had happened to make Annabelle cry like that, and, more importantly, keep Lennox from walking in to the sight of his precious baby girl dissolving into tears.

Another growl, this time from Ironhide, vibrated up, through Epps' arm and into his shoulder in a less than pleasant sensation. The reminder that he was barely managing to keep such a titanic being—with a matching titanic temper—in check, jerked a considering "Ummm…" from Epps. If he couldn't give them answers, and soon…

_Clang._

Like a resounding klaxon announcing victory, a clipboard struck Optimus squarely on the side of his head before clattering to the floor. Three heads turned in the direction of where the projectile had originated. In all his life, Epps had never been more thankful to see his wife. Ever.

Completely unabashed, Elena marched straight up to Optimus, reaching out to rap her knuckles smartly against his battle mask, "Put those away," she admonished, "You and I both know you're not going to go charging into battle."

"Your mate informed us that Annabelle has been wounded, that her spark has been broken." The heat of temper had not quite left Optimus' tone just yet, but, he obliged by retracting the plates after a long considering moment.

Elena's steel gray eyes now turned to Ironhide and Epps, "Robert," she sighed taking in the sight of Epps still hopelessly clinging to the weapons specialist's jaw, "Let go of Ironhide, you're only going to make him more mad by doing that."

"I could have told you that," a watery voice timidly sounded a handful of steps behind Elena as Annabelle crept tentatively forward. Her large, beautiful blue eyes were puffy, slightly red and still glazed over with unshed tears, and the tip of her delicate nose was bright pink; any fool could see that even now she was on the verge of tears.

"Little one," Optimus' voice was soft and reassuring as he spoke to her, "are you alright? We feared that you were grievously wounded."

Annabelle managed a watery smile for him, "I heard you and Ironhide and Uncle Epps were all just about ready to go charging into battle for me, " she sniffled a little, "That's really sweet of all of you…"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Annabelle, honey, don't encourage them."

"Alright," Ironhide growled, stepping forward and without any hesitation scooped Annabelle up in his great palms, "What happened, sparkling. Damage report."

Unable to quite meet his gaze, Annabelle sniffled again, "I…I asked this boy out…to go w-with me to the W-winter F-formal…" She began as a large tear rolled down her cheek.

"What is a formal winter?" Optimus looked to Elena for explanation.

Retrieving her clipboard from where it had landed on the cool packed concrete floor, Elena tucked her weapon of choice beneath her arm as she answered, "It's a Winter Formal, Optimus and it's a formal dance that high schools have around winter time, hence 'Winter Formal' " When his only response was to blink his optics at her, clearly not understanding, she sighed, "Why am I always the one that has to translate these things into Autobot—"

"Elena, it is physically impossible for you, let alone any human, to speak Cybertronian—"

"Sarcasm, Optimus, " Elena rubbed her temple, "remember, we talked about human sarcasm?"

But Elena lost her audience as Optimus' attention once more focused in upon Annabelle who had at last continued to speak, " So I asked this boy to go to the dance with me…and he said yes…but then when I called him to t-talk about it he said he changed his m-mind and that he's going to go w-with someone else…a-and he went and t-told his other friends…" Another tear slipped down her cheek, "Its j-just that I thought we w-were kinda d-dating…t-that's why I asked h-him to g-go, b-but he laughed at m-me and s-said he d-didn't care about me…" Once again she dissolved into tears.

Not entirely grasping the nuances of the situation, Ironhide tried valiantly for a comforting tone, "I care about you Annabelle. You're my sparkling…"

Catching on to Ironhide's intention Epps called up to her, "Annabelle, we all care about you and love you. Don't worry about this jerk, whoever he is. He doesn't deserve you," After a moment he added, "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know his home address would you?"

"Robert Charles Epps!" Elena pulled out her clipboard again and promptly swatted him across the back, "You are not going to go to a teenage boy's house and beat him up."

"You mean to tell me you're ok with some snot nosed kid hurting Annabelle like this?"

"Of course not…I just don't want you to get court marshaled…"

"Ok, so I won't wear my uniform," Epps turned to Optimus, "Wanna give me a ride…" he snuck a quick glance over at Elena, "…somewhere?"

When Optimus didn't protest, or offer a word of dissent, Elena lifted her clipboard threateningly at Prime, "Oh don't you dare! Am I the only voice of reason here?"

From her perch on Ironhide's palm, Annabelle couldn't help but laugh meekly at the scene unfolding below her, quietly she called over to Optimus, "Papa Bot, would you and Uncle 'Hide really go and help Uncle Epps beat up that boy just because he hurt my feelings?"

"Little one, violence is never to be condoned lightly, but for you—"

_Clang._

Yet again, Elena proved she had lethal aim with her clipboard, "Optimus. Prime. If you finish that sentence I'll violence you!"

Annabelle laughed a little more, suddenly feeling worlds better from just a few hours ago. Looking from Optimus, to her Aunt and Uncle, to Ironhide, Annabelle realized that something like a Winter Formal or the attention from one boy was really rather insignificant compared to the people—Autobots and humans alike—in her life that she called family. She'd take them over a Winter Formal any day.

Elena could see the light in Annabelle's eyes, even from where she stood on the ground, she could see the confidence slowly returning to the young girl. It was just as she had hoped, that by bringing Annabelle out into the hanger and letting _all_ of her adopted uncles growl and fuss over her would help Annabelle feel a little better, and help ease the heartache.

"C'mon Jelly Bean," Elena called up to Annabelle, "Let's get you cleaned up a little, after all, Sideswipe and Bumblebee are supposed to be here in a little while with Sam and Maggie and Glenn."

After leaning forward to give her Uncle 'Hide a quick kiss on his nose, Annabelle asked him to set her back down. Moving to join her Auntie, Annabelle blew another set of kisses to her Uncle Otmus and Epps. With a bemused smile Elena wrapped an arm around Annabelle's shoulders before guiding her back into her office.

The two weren't gone long before Epps' phone beeped with an incoming text message from his wife: "If ur really going 2 teach that jerk a lesson, u better wear civilian clothes and tell 'Hide and Prime 2 at least change the color of their alt modes."

Relating the message to Prime and Ironhide, Epps grinned as a plan took shape, "So…you boys busy tomorrow night?"

No one hurt his Annabelle and got away with it. No one.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Aside from our usual disclaimer that Annabelle's age here is not entirely keeping with movie-verse cannon, there isn't too much to forewarn you of, dear reader. Though we will mention that neither Bumbee or myself were ever on speaking terms with any form of math, and we ask that for those of you who are so inclined to any form of mathematics forgive our obvious oversights; algebra has since faded from our memories into an unpleasant haze we'd rather forget, thus we sought to write about it as ambiguously as possible. That having been said, there is mild cursing present here and this one got a little out of hand length wise (this is what happens when I take a break from writing about betrayal and other internal dramatic sentiments *cough cough* De Cinere *cough cough* and instead write fluff). So, because it is pushing just over 6,000 words, we're giving this one-shot its own title :) **

**Please R&R!**

**~~~Epsilon Pax & Bumbee **

**###  
><strong>

**X Equals Two**

Annabelle Lennox sighed dramatically, partly out of frustration and irritation, and partly out of an attempt to get attention. But while her teenage antics served to help alleviate her frustration, if only slightly, they completely failed to help her attain the latter half of her intentions.

But that was mostly because all of the humans she knew were simply not around, including her father, mother, and her adopted auntie and uncle; there was some sort of debriefing or meeting her Dad and Uncle Epps had to attend, and her Mom and Auntie Elena had left her to her homework and gone off base. Now her only companions were a handful of Autobots, and not one of them took notice of her bid for attention. Not that she had seriously expected them to.

Accepting that she wasn't going to get attention, at least not that way, Annabelle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tried to focus on the math book in front of her yet again. Algebra. Her worst subject.

A loud clatter of metal scrap falling had her looking up hopefully, but it was only Ironhide digging through his store of metal bits and pieces; despite his proximity he didn't spare her a glance. Slumping her shoulders and drumming her pencil impatiently on her book Annabelle glumly looked around the mostly empty hanger again; nearly all of the Autobots were scattered around the atoll, so the main complex felt devoid of the robotic organisms. That was except for Ratchet, who was parked quietly in one far corner of the hanger and Ironhide, who was currently sorting his stash of…well, she didn't rightly know except that all of it looked combustible to her.

Watching the Autobot's weapons master gave Annabelle an idea. While she hated Algebra in all of its formulaic complexity, for an Autobot such human math would probably be laughably simple. Thus, it would stand to reason that any of them could help her out of her homework predicament. Leaving her free to enjoy the rest of the day, but most importantly enabling her to get out of a little homework.

Please with her neat solution, Annabelle quickly scrawled the next set of problems into her notebook, leaving room for the answers of course. Then snapping her book shut, she jumped up...and hesitated.

Her plan was sound and clever, she knew it was; besides her Dad wouldn't suspect anything, but she found herself stumbling over which Autobot to approach for help. She had never really talked with Ratchet, and while she was certainly closer with Ironhide—her Uncle 'Hide since she had been old enough to talk—as much as he probably did care about her, Ironhide was first and foremost impatient. He'd probably get frustrated with her and such pointless questions she'd have about her homework—unproductive for him since the equations wouldn't lead to any kind of explosion—then go back to sorting his explosives. Too bad her favorite Autobot was gone; she knew Bumblebee would have helped, but he was off with Sam for the next three weeks, and not even the twins or Sideswipe were around.

Annabelle was about to accept defeat and attempt to figure out the horrid formulas herself—or try and find the answer key—when she heard the sound of an approaching engine; just her luck, another Autobot had entered the hanger!

Hopeful again, Annabelle snatched up her pencil, darted around her father's desk and stepped toward the middle of the hanger as she tried to get a glimpse of who it was that had returned to the hanger. She hoped it was Sideswipe, though he wasn't as chipper as Bumblebee, his comparative youthful disposition made it easier for her to relate to him. Still hovering by the cluster of desks that haunted the back of the hanger, it wasn't Sideswipe's sleek silver form that Annabelle caught sight of, rather it was the dominating frame of a Semi-truck; the bright lights of the hanger reflected off the customized flame decals.

Annabelle continued to pause as the diesel pulled forward; out of all of the Autobots, Annabelle knew that Optimus had the most demands upon him and whatever semblance of free time he did have was usually quickly consumed by other Autobot seeking advice or any of NEST's high ranking personnel looking for pesky answers to nosey questions. Standing there, clutching her notebook, Annabelle felt a twinge of guilt; she didn't want to pester the Autobot leader, and judging from his unhurried pace, he seemed to have a rare few minutes of peace and quiet to himself, with no particular place to be at the moment. Could she truly interrupt those precious moments of solitude just because she didn't want to do homework?

Annabelle chewed her lip, but then again, she _really_ didn't feel like doing homework, and if she could have one of the Autobots help her…well it'd be nice to get all the questions right for a change instead of scraping by with a C-. So, Annabelle lingered a minute longer, taking another moment to decide between the three senior Autobots before making her decision. It wouldn't hurt to try Uncle 'Hide first.

"Hey 'Hide," She called out to him hopefully.

His response came in the form of a non-committal grunt, his optics still riveted to the metalloid jumble before him.

"Ummm, I was wondering if you could maybe help me with something?"

Another grunt, but then again Ironhide was never particularly talkative, "Busy."

With his focus so intent on whatever task he had committed himself to, Annabelle knew better than to make a second attempt. Suppressing a sigh of her own, Annabelle turned away, still hugging her notebook, she took a handful of tentative steps toward the center of the hanger.

"Optimus?" She tried for an endearing tone; it was the same tone she'd use on her dad and the very same that he couldn't say no to. If she was lucky, Optimus wouldn't be able to say no to it either.

Accordingly, at her greeting the Semi-truck came to a gentle halt, "Good afternoon, little one."

She could have sworn his voice was deep enough to rattle the concrete floor, "Hi…I don't mean to bother you, but I was wondering if maybe you had a few minutes to spare? I mean, I know you're busy, and if you can't I understand…"

"Of course. How may I assist you?"

Annabelle blinked; she hadn't expected it to be so easy, "Could I ask you for a favor? I need help with my homework, and my Dad and Uncle Epps are busy so I can't ask them…and my Mom and Auntie Elena went off base so I can't ask them either…"

"I would be glad to be of assistance. However, I must confess this human notion of what you refer to as 'homework' is an unfamiliar one to me."

No. Way. Annabelle couldn't believe her luck; here was a being that would know the answers to all of her math problems as soon as she finished reading them, but who somehow had no idea what the word homework meant. It seemed all too easy. She'd be able to give the Autobot an ambiguous definition that would enable her to escape her formulas and not make it obvious she was… well bending the rules.

Annabelle shifted her notebook and tried for an off hand tone, "Oh, homework is what our teacher gives us to work on outside the classroom. It's essentially practice so we can further our understanding of the concepts that we're studying. By working at home, we're given more time for careful…reflection and the opportunity to get help with concepts we have trouble with from others who are more knowledgeable." Brilliant.

"A logical application for young human offspring. However, wouldn't it stand to reason that working on these proposed concepts on your own would be more educational?"

She had to be careful now if she was going to pull this off, "Well yes, but I can't work on my homework or learn anything from it if I don't understand it. That's why our teacher likes us to…obtain guidance from our parents or other adults."

There was a pause in which Optimus reviewed her response. It seemed to be a logical and sensible method of instruction designed to promote communication skills while simultaneously enabling younger humans to gain a better understanding of basic lessons, "Then I would be happy to assist you on your quest for knowledge. "

Annabelle grinned, "Great! I'm working on a few Algebra equations, but I'm having trouble understanding how to solve them."

"Ah, formulaic computation, though rudimentary in this form, is never the less essential and equally as important as the most complex of mathematics."

"Uh huh…" Annabelle took a reflexive step backward as the Semi-truck folded at impossible seams, with time borne ease the leader of the Autobots assumed his natural guise. Optimus knelt down before Annabelle and fixed his optical lenses on her, giving Lennox's daughter his full attention.

She couldn't help but fidget under the weight of his gaze; she was uncomfortable even speaking in front of her class let alone being scrutinized by a being that eclipsed her understanding, never mind the fact that he was 'Papa Bot.' Taking a moment to compose herself, and fervently hoping she could pull this off, Annabelle looked over the first problem and was just about to look back up at Prime, when a familiar grumbling echoed over to them.

"Rudimentary formulaic computation?" The gravel of Ironhide's voice as he stomped over to them made Annabelle jump.

"Yes, I was about to aid Annabelle with her 'home work'."

"Um…yeah, I'm working on some Algebra problems…"Annabelle was seriously starting to wonder if this had been such a good idea in the first place.

"For your…"Ironhide paused trying to recall the name that humans used, "High-School?"

Annabelle bobbed her head, "That's what I was trying to ask you about before…"

A grunt as Ironhide settled himself beside Prime, obviously intending to stay, "Why didn't you say so '_before'_?"

It never ceased to amaze her at how much of a smart-ass Ironhide could be, so Annabelle responded the only way she knew how: she pulled a face and stuck her tongue out at him.

Gustily, Ironhide blew air out of his vents, looming towards her before responding in the fashion that Lennox had taught him to, "Your face is going to get stuck like that."

Seeking to prevent the impending squabble, Optimus looked back at her, his tone was what Annabelle suspected was meant to be encouraging, "Why don't you read the first formula out loud Annabelle?"

Proceeding to do so, she looked back up at the two Autobots when she finished, "The instructions say to solve for x."

Ironhide blinked his optics, "Why?"

Annabelle shook her head, "No, not y, x."

"Why?"

"X," She repeated.

Ironhide put more growl into the question, "_Why_?"

But Annabelle stood firm, "X."

"Ironhide, I believe that in order for Annabelle to grasp more complex formulas, she must first learn how to solve one aspect at a time. That is why she has been instructed to only solve for one component." Optimus looked back at Annabelle, "Correct?"

She nodded, "Yeah. So…how would you suggest I solve for x?"

Ironhide shifted impatiently, "There is no computing necessary, x is clearly equal to three." While Optimus tried to explain to Ironhide that Annabelle was supposed to reach that conclusion on her own, Annabelle took the opportunity to scrawl down the answer.

"Maybe, we should try a different problem…" She moved on to the second question, but scarcely had she finished reading it that Ironhide interrupted again.

"It is the same formula with altered variables, thus making X equal to five and Y equal to seven."

The sound of exasperation in Optimus' reply covered the scratching of Annabelle's pencil against the paper as she copied in the numbers, "Ironhide, you and I are aware of the answer, but the point of this exercise is to help Annabelle understand how to reach the same conclusion. Thus the process by which she achieves the answer becomes more valuable than the answer itself."

Ironhide grumbled, "But the formulas are too simple!" He looked over to a thus silent Annabelle, "Do you have anything that is more complex?"

She took a moment to pretend to search the cluster of problems before just skipping to the third question, "Well, this one looks tricky to me…"she supplied before reading off the equation.

Ironhide as least paused long enough to blink his optics before saying, " X is two, Y is five and Z is one."

Optimus regarded Annabelle, "Annabelle, are you gaining anything from this?"

She didn't even look up from where she was busy filling in the answers, already thinking about the bonus points she was going to earn for solving for the other variables. "Yuppers."

Ironhide looked over to Prime, "I am unfamiliar with this human colloquialism…"

"I believe it is an altered version of 'Yes'", Optimus addressed Lennox's daughter again, "What have you learned thus far?"

"Um…"Annabelle hunched her shoulders as she looked up at the two Autobots, "That X is two, Y is five and Z is one…"

Ironhide rolled his great shoulders impatiently, but Optimus became very still. His voice full of the familiar gravel, Ironhide blinked his optics, completely oblivious, at Annabelle, "Good, sparkling, you're processing quickly. Do you have any more rudimentary formulas?"

Deciding to quit while she was ahead, Annabelle shut her notebook with a snap of finality as she tried for a would be casual tone, "Nope, that's all of them, thank you both, you really helped." Clutching her notebook to her chest protectively, she watched as Ironhide stomped off satisfied, but unable to bear the weight of silence from Optimus, she managed a wavering smile as she turned to meet that piercing electronic gaze, "I'm going to go find my Dad, I promised I would hang out with him tonight. Thanks again, Optimus for all your help!"

After several long seconds ticked anxiously by, Optimus nodded once, "Very well, little one. I believe both your father and Sergeant Epps should have concluded their meeting with General Morshower in the debriefing hanger by now, and as it was my intention to join them, I would be more than willing to convey you there as well."

Nervously tucking a stray strand of blonde hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear, Annabelle chewed her lip for a moment, " Um…sure. I mean so long as you don't mind…"

While Annabelle had always loved driving with any of the 'bots, she realized that it had been perhaps almost a year and then some since she had last driven with Optimus. Sure she was long accustomed to hitching countless rides from Bee, Ironhide and Sideswipe, but casually asking for a ride from the Autobot Leader wasn't something that she was accustomed to doing. So it was, feeling more than a little intimated—and more than a little guilty for having tricked him into giving her answers to her homework—Annabelle clambered into his cab. Politely as she could, Annabelle settled herself in his wide seat, and after closing the passenger door softly for her, Optimus headed for the debriefing hanger.

"Do you enjoy your educational studies, Annabelle?" Optimus asked conversationally.

Annabelle willed herself not to fidget, "I guess so…"

"You are unsure?"

"Well, I guess that I can't really say that I enjoy school because I don't really have an option, I have to go. It's the law," She attempted to explain, "until I'm eighteen, the government says that I have to be enrolled in some sort of school, but after that I'm allowed to dropout or do whatever I want."

"You would wish to cease your education once you reached the age of eighteen?"

"Oh no, I'm not…I wouldn't," Annabelle quickly amended, "Besides my Dad would kill me if I dropped out!"

"So you will continue your education out of fear from your father physically harming you? I would not have thought Lennox would have had such an aptitude within his character. Is this perhaps a commonality within many parental units?"

"What?" It was only then that Annabelle remembered her Auntie Elena's reminder that the Autobots had a decided tendency to take everything humans said literally, "Oh! You think that I meant-! Oh!" She giggled a little, "Oh no, my Dad wouldn't actually hurt me, but he would be very angry…and disappointed." Her last words dropped from her mouth like carefully weighted river stones, "…I would hate to disappoint him." She smirked a little—a gesture that reminded her father of her aunt, "You know what's even worse, what bothers me even more than when I just make my Dad mad?"

"I do not, but I am interested to learn what your perceptions are on the matter."

Annabelle looked out his window at the rapidly approaching debriefing hanger doors, "Disappointing him. My Dad could scream at me all day long, and that wouldn't make me fell bad at all. But when I really screw something up, all he has to do is look at me and say he's disappointed, and I feel a thousand times worse than if he just stood there and yelled. It's like some magic instantly-make-you-feel-bad-phrase that always works."

However Optimus felt on the matter, Annabelle never got to find out as they pulled into the hanger and he slowed to a stop just as she finished her sentence. Politely he opened his door for her, "Annabelle—"

"Jelly-Bell!" Lennox called down from the debriefing platform as he caught sight of her stepping down from Prime's cab.

Feeling as though her heart had dropped into her ankles, Annabelle involuntarily hunched her shoulders as she waved back, "Hi Daddy…"

"You can come up here if you'd like Jelly-Bell, besides your Uncle Epps and I still have some things to go over, it won't take long I promise," Lennox smiled disarmingly at his daughter as she slowly made her way towards the stairs. The expression on her young face must have shown her apprehension at climbing such narrow and less than sturdy looking stairs, for, upon completing his transformation, Optimus knelt down beside her and held out his hand to her, palm up, "May I be of assistance?"

Still clutching her notebook, Annabelle hesitated, "Oh you don't have to…I mean…"Unsure, she looked up at her father and uncle, both of whom smiled encouragingly back at her. So it was, feeling the weight of her father's watchful gaze upon her, that Annabelle clambered up into Optimus' palm. Once the Autobot had lifted her to the platform, Lennox easily helped his daughter over the railing and onto the scaffold. Seeing her notebook—hard to miss as she clutched it to her—Lennox motioned to it, "You finished your Algebra homework already, Jelly-Bell? That was fast, as soon as we finish up here I'll check your answers, then we can go have dinner," Lennox's smile was bright as he looked down at his daughter, "Sound good?"

"Um…" Annabelle waivered, risking a glance over to Optimus; seeing that the Autobot leader was engaged in conversation with Stuart, she took advantage of his inattention, "You don't have to do that Dad, Optimus kinda already looked over my answers."

Lennox lifted an eyebrow as he held out a hand for her notebook, "Really? He checked your answers already?" Flipping through the pages, Lennox frowned when all he saw were the neatly written out formulas and the tidy answers. It was too tidy, even for Annabelle, and there was a suspicious lack of notes or any indication that she had worked out the formulas on her own.

Nervously Annabelle held out her hand for the notebook, "Honest, Dad, Optimus already checked my answers…"

"Annabelle, " Optimus' rich timber rolled over them, "You know that I did no such thing."

"Well, you helped so that kinda is the same thing…" Annabelle shrank away from both the Autobot and the dark look on her father's face.

"Helped? Helped how?" Lennox suppressed a sigh, judging by the look on his daughter's face, he had a fairly certain idea of how she may have asked Optimus to help. Not that he blamed the Autobot; knowing Annabelle she probably had given him the most ambiguous explanation of the definition of homework as possible, taking advantage of his ignorance of the nuances of human education. Rather than relinquish her notebook just yet, Lennox took a long moment to flip through the last few pages again, checking her work, or rather the lack thereof.

Annabelle hunched her shoulders, she was caught and she knew it.

"Umm…"She wouldn't meet Optimus' gaze, couldn't, "He and Ironhide…talked me through the answers?"

Beside him, Epps chuckled, "Oh man, you got suckered into that too, Big Man? I've been there…"

"I beg your pardon?" There was no amusement in Optimus' tone, a sentiment that was clearly shared and echoed in Lennox's frown.

"Annabelle, we've talked about this before…"

Instantly, Annabelle turned defensive at the exasperation in her father's voice, "I'm not cheating!" She snapped.

"You're—"Lennox cut himself off, rubbing a worn and calloused hand over his eyes wearily. Having been chewed out by Galloway at sporadic intervals throughout the day, his patience was wearing thin, "Ok, Annabelle," His tone became that of a clipped and professional officer, "This is not up for discussion right now." He checked his watch, "I am going to finish up here, and meet you back at my desk in the Autobot's hanger in an hour. Understood?"

When his daughter's only response was to glare back at him, Lennox snapped again, holding out the notebook, "_Understood_?"

This time Annabelle took back her notebook, mumbling, "Understood…"

Lennox suppressed a sigh, "I'm really disappointed in you Annabelle, you know better than to try and pull stunts like this…you're better than that."

Tears of frustration bit at the back of Annabelle's eyes, it was the phrase of doom, the one she had been most dreading to hear. Seeing her crestfallen look, Epps wanted to comfort her—an instinctive response for him whenever Annabelle got that hurt look in her gaze—but wisely held his tongue. Lennox had drawn the line and it wasn't for Epps to interfere when his friend was disciplining his daughter.

Descending the platform's narrow stairs by herself, the walk back to the Autobot's hanger felt to Annabelle tantamount to a walk of shame. Here all she had wanted to do was get out of a little homework just so she could spend some free time with her dad, and instead everything had horrendously backfired on her. Reaching the stretch of tarmac, she kicked at a handful of loose pebbles with her tennis shoe.

Absorbed in her self-pity, Annabelle didn't hear the mournful sigh of gears and servos shifting, not until the Autobot's steps were close enough to rattle the very pebbles she had been kicking at. Immediately, Annabelle turned around, more than a little surprised that Optimus had followed her.

She knew she should apologize to him too, and feeling that was probably the reason he had chosen to follow her made it all the harder for Annabelle to find the words to say. Instead, she could only look mutely up at him.

"Annabelle," He intoned, softly, "I too am disappointed in you…"

"Not you too!" Now Annabelle did let her tears of frustration spill, though her voice was watery it still retained a heat of defensive anger, "Is that why you followed me? To lecture me more?"

"No, little one, I did not follow you to lecture you. I can tell you already understand the grievousness of your actions." He knelt down, holding out his hand to her, "Come here."

Reassured both by his words and the way in which they were spoken, Annabelle meekly stepped toward him, wiping away her tears with her sleeve, she awkwardly clambered into his wide palm, choosing to sit down rather than attempt to stand. Just because she knew her Auntie Elena could balance in three-inch heels while standing on his palm, even while he walked, didn't mean that Annabelle was up to the challenge.

"Little one," He began, pointedly using his favored name for her; he certainly did not want her to view his words as a further affront, "Why did you attempt to deceive both Ironhide and I just to obtain answers for your home-work?" Annabelle found the cadence of his stride as he carried her back toward the hanger soothing.

Her bottom lip trembled dangerously; she couldn't give him anything less than the truth. So, Annabelle spilled the beans, launching into a comparative elegy of how much she missed her dad when he was away so much of the time, of how she had wanted to get through her work as fast as possible so she could spend more time with him. And lastly of how much she hated her math classes, of how she was always behind and worked so hard to just barely earn a C-, and how frustrating it was for her because all of her friends at school never studied and somehow always earned A's.

While the significance of A's and C-'s eluded him, Optimus did however understand the other sentiments that she grappled with, "Little one, sometimes the easiest path is not always the correct one."

She nodded, "I know…a-and now my Dad is mad at me…again."

"I do not believe that he is angry," hopeful again, Annabelle looked up, her gaze meeting his, "I think he is perhaps merely disappointed."

Annabelle couldn't help but scowl, "Oh I hate that word!"

"Easy, little one," he attempted to soothe her, "He is disappointed because he knows that you are capable of doing better, and that you have more integrity than to resort to such means of deception."

Annabelle smirked, "You mean I'm no Decepticon." When his optics narrowed in a less than pleased expression, Annabelle was quick to amend, "I-I'm kidding! It was just a joke! I didn't mean it!"

"Annabelle, do not take my words lightly, using such means of deception is not the answer, no matter how pure your intentions may be."

She swallowed thickly, "I'm sorry…really I am…"

Having by this time reached the Autobot hanger, Optimus knelt down carefully beside Lennox' desk that haunted the back of said hanger, " I know you are, little one, that is why I know you are going to rectify your actions by proving that you are capable of solving your equations on your own."

Despondent, Annabelle slouched towards her dad's desk, flipping open her cursed math book; her ire was certainly not hard to miss, "What is it about your studies that you dislike so much?" He asked mildly.

"Its just that the instructions don't make sense to me…I kinda understand the examples when we go through them in class, but when I have to do them on my own…"she crossed her arms defensively, "I just don't get it…"

"Have you tried reading them aloud?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't do that much good…I don't like the way I read stuff out loud…"She admitted.

Wanting to help her, and more importantly, seeking a means through which to lift her spirits and instill within her the recognition that she could indeed work the equations out on her own, Optimus calculated a quick and relatively easy solution, "Annabelle, bring your chair over here, and your text book and notebook as well."

Eager for help of any kind, Annabelle was quick to comply, moving her chair so that she sat with her back to Optimus and her notebook and textbook balanced comfortably on her lap. This way he could easily look over her shoulder. Having an idea of what he was up to, Annabelle pointed to the offending page of problems in her book, "Its this section here, the instructions just don't make sense to me…"

There was a brief pause, and then Optimus began to read them to her, the deep, rolling basso of his voice certainly went a long way towards easing her frustration, and his presence helped her to focus. When read in such a timber, each word slowly began to take on a clearer significance for Annabelle. Though, when she still continued to glare quizzically at the page after he finished reading the short paragraphs, he waited the equivalent of a handful of human heart beats before he re-read the last sentences—those that explicitly stated what was required—to her. Each word was annunciated with renewed clarity that helped to lift Annabelle's fog of confusion rather than make her feel obtuse for not understanding before.

"If it would help, try to work the problem aloud as you solve it," he encouraged.

For the next hour he remained with her, listening as Annabelle worked through each problem on her own; he would re-read sections of the accompanying theory when necessary and prompt her with questions to guide her back on track when she became stonewalled on more complex equations. By the time Lennox returned to the hanger, Annabelle was proudly finishing the last problem and snapped her textbook shut with accomplished finality. But catching sight of her approaching father, Annabelle hesitated, looking back up at Optimus, who bowed his great countenance, "Go on…"he prompted.

Slowly she approached her father, "Dad…Look I'm sorry about earlier, really, I am. It was wrong of me to…to use such means of deception—" The corners of Lennox's mouth twitched at her phrasing, it didn't sound like Annabelle, or at least not entirely, but it certainly sounded as though she had been listening to a particular 'bot. His eyes flicked over to where Optimus knelt, quietly watching the scene unfold, "—but look! I finished all of my math problems, I worked them all out…so you can check them…"

Lennox accepted her spiral notebook as Annabelle dashed back over to her chair to fetch her abandoned textbook, pausing a moment to smile appreciatively back at Optimus, murmuring a word of hasty thanks to her Uncle Otmus—her favored name for him since she had been a little girl—before returning to her dad's side. Lennox watched as she flipped through the book, looking for the assigned pages, though as she searched he couldn't help but glance up over to the Autobot Leader.

"Oh hang on!" Annabelle suddenly exclaimed, "Let me go get you a red pen, Dad!" Lennox smiled as his daughter, once again all cheerful exuberance—a feat he considered monumental given how much she hated math—ducked into Elena's office no doubt hunting for said red pen. At least she knew not to even bother with his desk, whatever supplies he did manage to accrue usually disappeared, commandeered by any number of the guys—Epps and Olsen were usually the worst offenders—or to have been whisked away by Elena, to be absorbed into her already impressive cache of pens, highlighters, and post-it notes.

Returning his attention to the notebook in hand, Lennox couldn't help but marvel at the difference he was seeing in her work now as compared to a short hour ago. Each and every problem had been worked out in great length, all inscribed in a tidy arrangement of numbers.

"How did you…?" At a loss, Lennox looked back over to Optimus, who had no doubt lingered in anticipation of such questions.

"I merely read her the instructions aloud," The Autobot returned mildly.

Lennox blinked. A night and day difference between Annabelle's obvious improvement, and all because Optimus simply _read _the instructions to her. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It would have taken Lennox far longer to sit and work out the problems with Annabelle, repeating the concepts over and over for each and every problem—not that Lennox would have objected to spending such time with his daughter—but all Optimus had to do was read to her and _poof,_ she magically understood. Why—and more importantly how—did the 'bot have to make everything look so dammed easy?

"Major, if there is nothing else that I may assist you or Annabelle with, I would take my leave. Ironhide has informed me that he and Sideswipe have—"Here there was a slight hitch in the Autobot's normally smooth timber, as it tightened with concern, "—potentially modified some of the NEST issued sabot rounds and wish to test them."

Lennox couldn't help but grin; he didn't envy Optimus in that moment, hell no one could pay Lennox enough to supervise those two when they took it in their processors to blow something up. He cleared his voice, trying to swallow a laugh, "You…you might want to take Ratchet with you…"

"I had considered such," Optimus rumbled darkly as he folded into his favored terrestrial guise, the hanger lights giving a rich luster to the orange and red flame decals. With a quiet departing murmur of "Good evening," before Lennox could offer him a word of thanks, Prime retreated from the hanger, leaving Lennox and his beloved daughter the whole of the evening together. And with the mighty foe of Algebra vanquished, those rare peaceful hours spent with Annabelle were spent in a measure of harmony that went a long way towards easing both father and daughter's hearts and minds.


	6. Hiccups & Somersaults

**A/N: Just a touch of fluff...**

**Edit: A/N: Forgot to clarify, this takes place post DOTM. Also, as always, Annabelle's young age digresses from movie-verse cannon (Bee & I can't seem to settle to any set time frame for her, but what can we say, we love writing small child Annabelle!) Again, just a touch of comedic fluff. **

**Please R & R!**

**~~~Epsilon & Bumbee**

**# # #**

**Hiccups & Somersaults**

Lennox was tired. Plain and simple tired. Tired of paperwork. Tired of endless meetings. But most of all, he was tired of Mearing. Even as he walked away, heading through the door that connected the spacious hanger that NEST held its conferences in to the Autobot's hanger, Mearing's voice followed him. "Major, we don't have time for you to go digging through files for that Intel."

Gritting his teeth, he waved at her over his shoulder without looking back, "I know where it is Director, give me a sec…" Knowing better than to leave the door open, Lennox was careful to shut it with gentle ferocity. "I swear one of these days," he muttered to no one, "One of these days I'm gonna get Bee to sit on her car…" With a huff, Lennox plopped down at his desk, forlornly staring at the desk drawers in front of him. He knew the file she needed was in his desk…somewhere. "Well…"he tried to encourage himself aloud, "Might as well start digging…there's only four drawers…"

That's when he heard it: a light, trilling giggle from beneath his chair. Instantly his frustration evaporated, a smile bloomed as he leaned to the side to peak beneath the seat. Two bright blue eyes looked up at him with another giggle. "Whatcha doin' there Jelly Belle?" His daughter was the rare ray of sunshine in his day, and her presence made him want to return to the conference even less.

"Hidin' " She giggled again.

"Hiding? Why?" Though he needn't have asked as there followed the tell tale breathy _ka-thunk, ka-thunk, ka-thunk_ of an approaching Autobot.

Annabelle held her finger up to her lips, "Shhhhhhhh!" She shushed loudly, "Hidin from Bumbee!" He should have guessed she'd play hide and seek; it was her favorite game and the Autobot's least—just the thought of the_ possibility_ of accidently stepping on her was enough to send any of the alien titans into stasis lock—which is probably why she liked it so much. Lennox straightened up in his chair and grinned over at Bumblebee who headed straight for him.

_Click click, chirrup, click whistle click click chirrup. _

Lennox offered the bot an over exaggerated shrug, "Oh gee, I dunno Bee. I haven't seen Annabelle anywhere."

Bumblebee's optics narrowed as he trilled another chorus at Lennox.

"Uh-oh Jelly Belle! Better make a run for it!" But Bee was quicker than his daughter. Deftly the bright yellow bot lunged forward, one hand latching onto Lennox's chair—Lennox included—and promptly lifted him right off the ground, uncovering Annabelle who squealed in delight.

"Cheater Bumbee! Cheater!" She accused as she jumped up and pointed at him. Clapping her hands she bounced on her feet, "Again! Again! Again!"

"Um Bee?" Lennox called, suddenly uncomfortable of how high Bee had hoisted him in the air, chair and all, "Bumblebee!" When he finally got the Autobot's attention, he pointed at the ground, "Down please."

With a _beep ba-boop beep_! Bumblebee complied. Though scarcely had Lennox's chair returned to the concrete, when Bumblebee darted forward again, capturing Annabelle who had attempted to run away—presumably to hide once more—hugging her to his chassis, Bumblebee executed a tidy somersault as she shrieked in delight.

Only reluctantly did Lennox tear his gaze away from the two, resuming his grumbling as he unearthed the file Mearing had been pestering him about. _Elena can't return to base soon enough_, he silently bemoaned to himself not for the first time and certainly not the last since Mearing's arrival on base two days ago. Tucking the dreaded file under his arm, Lennox reluctantly interrupted the still tussling Bumblebee and Annabelle—though it was less of a tussle as it was Bumblebee merely performing careful somersault after somersault.

"Hey Bee!" He called when the scout had rolled to his peds again, "Remember, keep Annabelle in here. I don't want Mearing to see her running around the base." Bobbing his head in agreement and understanding, Bumblebee flickered his optics back at Annabelle before diving into another somersault. Holding onto the image, Lennox headed back into the hanger, his daugher's giggles and Bumblebee's eager chirps ringing in his ears in a happy melody.

Yet, so focused was Lennox on not focusing on the meeting, he neglected to shut the door behind him, leaving it wide open, the way into the adjoining conference hanger free and clear. Of course Bumblebee took no note of this passageway as he sprang to his peds once more. With a hiccup, Annabelle blinked up at him with a dazed smile, "Kay Bumbee, Kay. No more. Wan down now peas!"

When her bright pink tennis shoes touched the floor, she hiccupped again, "Uh oh," she cooed as a refrain of _hic hic hic hic _bounced off her tongue. "Bum-_hic_-bee _hic_ need _hic_ _hic_ wa-_hic-hic_-tur _hic_. Wa-_hic_-tur."

With a cascade of worried chirps and moans, Bumblebee scooped her up only to deposit her at her father's desk. He gestured for her to 'stay put' before departing in haste to retrieve some 'watur' for his hiccup stricken Annabelle. Too bad for Bumblebee, Annabelle was more likely to defeat a Decepticon than she was to stay put. Trailing _hic hic hic,_ she bounced down from her father's chair, and hearing Lennox's voice echoing through the open doorway, promptly wandered through.

The spaciousness and grandeur of the adjoining hanger was enough to quash Annabelle's hiccups, the shock of a new place sputtering them out with a forlorn _hic…hic..._ Dominating the wide bay was a complex scaffold structure, glinting under the harsh white light, the top of which was adorned with crisscrossing catwalks crammed with computers and technical equipment. Of course Annabelle saw none of this, for once she wandered through the door her gaze latched onto the largest object in the room: Optimus. Standing before the platform, the Autobot's attention was centered upon Mearing, Lennox, Epps and Morshower who inhabited the catwalk closest to him. The blue and red mech took no notice of Annabelle, who made a beeline straight for him. That is, the Prime took no notice of Lennox's daughter until he felt a pair of decidedly small hands take hold of his ankle struts and in a rough whisper-shout, call up to him, "Hi Paw-Paw Bot!"

Glancing down, Optimus subtly lifted the hand closest to her in a wordless 'Hello' that simultaneously served as a 'hush hush' gesture. Annabelle frowned up at the Prime, wanting more than such a subdued greeting. "Come pway Paw-Paw Bot!" She entreated him.

Trying for all the world to keep his responses to Annabelle unnoticed by Mearing and Morshower, Optimus let his optics flit back over to the gathered humans. Finding three of them collectively clustered over the file Lennox had procured—Epps was content to stare off into nothing, leaning against the rail, his back to Prime—Optimus spared Annabelle another glance, silently shaking his head once, declining her invitation. He didn't dare speak for fear his voice would undoubtedly attract the human's attention. He had just returned his gaze upon Mearing and the others when he felt small human hands grabbing at a spot higher up on his ankle. He risked another glance down only to find Annabelle determinedly trying her best to climb up his leg. Her tongue poked out of her mouth in concentration as she balanced on the fender of Optimus' left ankle.

"Prime—" Mearing called over to the Autobot Leader, her gaze fortunately still perusing the page before her, "—have you checked these statistics?"

"While I trust the Major's conclusions, I was indeed able to review the data collected."

She lifted a brow, "And—?" She prompted.

"I agree with Lennox."

Apparently such was not the answer she had wanted to hear. Wrinkling her nose she began to fervently flip through the file, turning away from Optimus to point out something of interest to Morshower. Epps shifted so that only Lennox and Optimus could see his expression and rolled his eyes in impatience. He was about to mouth a comment to Lennox when he noticed it: Optimus twitched. _Twitched_. It was just a slight movement, barely more than a tremor that ticked his left optic lens, but it was there without a doubt. He had twitched. Epps didn't hesitate to jab Lennox with his elbow.

Ever mindful of Mearing, Lennox looked up from his clipboard, "_What?_" He hissed. Epps bobbed his head at Optimus. Following his friend's indication, Lennox looked over to the Autobot Leader just in time to see the Prime slide his battle mask into place, concealing his facial expression. Lennox stiffened, and this time directed his muffled _"What?"_ at the Prime with no little concern. Without moving his head, Optimus flicked his optics down towards the floor and then back up at Lennox. As quietly as they could, both Epps and Lennox sidled over towards the railing and peered down. When they saw Annabelle intently climbing up Prime's ankle, Lennox felt his blood pressure kick through the roof while Epps had to mask his instinctive chortles under a fit of coughs; too bad for him the _ack ack ack_ of Epps' 'coughs' caught Mearing's attention.

"What is it Sergeant? You have something to contribute?"

"No _ack ack ack_ Ma'am. Just need _ack ack ack_ a glass of water…"

Rolling her eyes, Mearing waved her hand dismissively in his direction even as she turned back to Morshower, "Hurry up then."

Panicked, Lennox's gaze pleaded with Epps who lent him a reassuring mumble of "Don't worry, I'll get her, " as he moved past, taking the stairs down to the hanger floor two at a time. When Epps made it down the stairs and crossed over to where Optimus stood, Annabelle had almost managed to reach his knee.

"No, no, no Jelly Bean!" Epps called as loudly as he dared, fearing his voice would carry, "C'mon!" He coaxed her as he reached for her ankles, "C'mon, let go of Papa Bot…you can come hang out with your Unka Epps until your Daddy gets out of his meeting!"

Thinking it another game, Annabelle smothered a giggle as she stuck out her tongue at Epps before endeavoring to resume her climb. "C'mon Annabelle!" Epps reached after her, "No playin around! Its not polite to climb Papa Bot!"

Lennox clenched his jaw, his heart rate kicking up again when he heard it: _tck tck_. The faint metallic clicks of Optimus' left optic in another twitch. _"Hurry up Epps…"_Lennox prayed behind his teeth. But Annabelle was her father's daughter, natural streak of stubbornness and all. At Epps' pleas, she merely pressed her cheek against the blue panel of Optimus' knee.

"Nope! Don't wanna come down!"

"Annabelle I'm not playin'!"

"Don't wanna!"

"Annabelle!"

"No!"

Fearful that she could catch her tiny fingers in a servo, Optimus decided he'd had enough. Trusting Lennox to distract Mearing and Morshower, the Autobot gingerly leaned over, placing his left palm just beneath Annabelle's pink shoes. "Let go, little one…" he murmured as softly as he could. Thinking he was at last ready to play, Annabelle eagerly obeyed, plopping unceremoniously down into his waiting palm; treating her Unka Epps to another tongue wagging as she did so. Though no sooner had Optimus caught her, than Mearing called out for his opinion once more. With little time and no other choice, Optimus folded his right hand over his left, concealing Annabelle from view as he straightened up just as Mearing turned towards him again.

"There's no chance you'll change your mind on this, Prime?" She demanded.

"I am afraid not. My decision is final. I will not concede any Cybertronian technology—no matter how simplistic—to humanity."

Mearing clucked her tongue in disapproval, "The U.N. is not going to go for this…"

Keeping his movements slow and measured, Optimus brought his cupped hands closer to his chassis, "Director…General…while I am grateful for Earth's welcome, as are all the Autobots…this is not up for negotiation."

Mearing rolled her eyes in frustration, "Optimus I understand you're trying to be noble, playing the whole 'trying to protect humanity from itself' card, but the U.N. is going to accept that answer for only so long. I don't know how things worked on Cybertron, but here everything comes for a price. The U.N. extended the invitation for the Autobots to make Earth their new home…they're going to expect something in return." She glanced over to Lennox, clearly looking for support.

But the Major was far too focused on breathing evenly, all too aware of the fact that the only one who kept Mearing from realizing his daughter was running amuck was Optimus. "Um…"Lennox reflexively mumbled, having not paid much attention to the conversation since Prime had picked up his daughter. "Um…." He wracked his brain for an answer. With Mearing and Morshower's focus upon Lennox, Optimus took the opportunity to re-locate Annabelle's hiding place. With a series of soft breathy _click ka-clack clicks_, he every so slightly and subtly shifted aside the center panels that protected his spark. Transferring Annabelle—who seemed more content now that a bot was giving her attention—he slipped her into the wide space just beneath his great spark. Lennox's jaw dropped, though by the time Mearing followed his gaze, Optimus had once more shifted his armor back into place and returned her puzzled glare mildly.

"—Agree with Optimus." Lennox finally managed to sputter. Mearing heaved another sigh of frustration when Morshower voiced his similar agreement with the Prime. She spun on her heel, gesturing curtly to her purse-strewn assistant. "Find me the—" But Lennox didn't listen to the rest of her demand, and neither did Morshower who stepped over to the Major.

"Everything ok?" he asked, having witnessed Lennox' dumbfounded stare. He glanced briefly from Optimus then back to Lennox.

"I…I…" Lennox willed his facial muscles to not give into the building impulse to smirk when he saw Optimus' left optic twitch twice more, followed immediately by a series of _ack ack ack_ as the sound of Epps' 'coughs' drifted up to them. Giving up, Lennox shrugged helplessly as he looked back at the General, "Sir…you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The General spared Lennox a searching look before he turned to regard Optimus just in time to witness another optic twitch. The older man chuckled again, taking the erratic movement as an indication of Optimus' weariness of the debriefing, "Let's finish up this meeting sooner rather than later…" He tipped his head toward Prime in what he thought was agreement of Optimus' frustration with Mearing.

Epps returned to the top of the scaffold structure a few minutes later, still attempting to smother his 'coughs.' Aside from Epps' intermittent _ack ack acks_, Morshower and Lennox were able to stymie Mearing into further frustration without any interruptions, pushing her to bring the meeting to an early conclusion. To Lennox' credit, he managed to walk Mearing, calmly and without complaint, all the way out of the hanger and to her car. Though as soon as her vehicle turned the corner, he and Epps bolted straight back to the hanger, careening at Optimus at a flat out sprint. Morshower looked up from another wayward file at the clatter of the soldier's boots against the concrete floor. Having remained behind to finish up paperwork and chat with Optimus, Lennox and Epps' haste caught him off guard. Moving quicker than one would have expected for a man of his age, Morshower made it to the hanger floor the same time Lennox and Epps reached Optimus.

"What's the matter boys? Where's the emergency?" Morshower was all business, tense and ready for news of some dire, looming catastrophe.

Epps gaped, opening and closing his month in an attempt to work an answer past his tongue, "Ummm…"

"No emergency, General..." Optimus' voice rolled over them. Moving with more care than usual, he knelt down. His expression composed and mild behind his battle-mask, Optimus readjusted his chest armor, once more revealing his great spark…and Annabelle who lay tucked beneath it, lulled to sleep by its pulsing warmth. He gingerly removed her from the surprisingly wide space, tipping her into his palm before holding her out towards Lennox. "…I believe the Major was merely intent to retrieve his wayward sparkling…"

At a loss for words, Lennox slowly lifted Annabelle from Optimus' palm, tucking her over his shoulder, he looked up at the Prime as the Autobot Leader replaced the armor over his spark once more, "Optimus…I dunno what to say, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to let Annabelle—"

"—No need for apologies, Major. One must expect sparklings to create a stir once in a while." He flickered his optics in amusement at Lennox and Epps before shifting his gaze toward the still present, and silently confounded, Morshower.

After a blank stare from Lennox to Optimus to Epps and back again, Morshower gave in, yielding only a resigned shrug and lukewarm chuckle. "I think I should be on my way…" He tipped a smile at the Autobot Leader, "Prime…you're always full of surprises…" He offered in the way of a goodbye; Morshower paused long enough to clap Lennox on the back again, "You were right…I wouldn't have believed you if you told me…" he chuckled again, "…just next time…why don't you hand her off to one of the other bots for safekeeping…see if you can't get Bumblebee to watch her."


	7. A, E, I, O and U

**A/N: A touch of serious-ish fluff. This is set post RotF but before DotM; just wanted to note that we are writing under the pretense that the public is aware of the existence of the Autobots and public perception of them is still new and undecided.**

**And now...on with the plot! **

**Please R & R (Optimus would want you to!) **

**~~~Epsilon Pax**

**# # #**

"Mr. and Mrs. Lennox…thank you for coming down to meet with me." The middle-aged women with sandy hair greeted the Lennoxes firmly, though not unkindly, "Major Lennox, I'm glad this conference was able to coincide with your military leave."

Tersely, Lennox shook Annabelle's Kindergarten teacher's hand, "Actually, its Lieutenant Colonel now."

"Oh." She replied disinterestedly as she retracted her hand and straightened her glasses in a business-like manner. She flicked her gaze over to Sarah Lennox, "Mrs. Lennox, I trust it wasn't too much trouble to find a sitter for Annabelle?"

Sarah Lennox managed a smile that was far and away friendlier than the grimace her husband had made, "Yes, she's with one of her Uncles at the moment."

As the Lennoxes and Annabelle's teacher found a seat in the only full sized chairs in the classroom, Annabelle's teacher cleared her throat, "One of her blood-relative uncles, or another soldier you served with, Colonel Lennox?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Lennox fixed her with a cold and firm gaze, "I've never seen a reason to make such a distinction," he replied icily, "So what was it you felt so concerned enough about for you to call this meeting?"

With deliberate motions she drew out Annabelle's file and flipped it open, "Mr. and Mrs. Lennox, if I may, lately Annabelle has been exhibiting some rather concerning behavioral tendencies…"

"What, like fighting? She can be stubborn sometimes…" Sarah asked cautiously; it was a concern she had long harbored. After all, Annabelle had spent virtually her entire life around soldiers and the Autobots alike, both of which structured their entire lives around violence. In Sarah's opinion it was a small miracle that Annabelle hadn't picked a fight or two of her own yet, especially with all of her 'uncles' always telling her to stand up for herself.

"No…no, not fighting…" Here, Annabelle's teacher drew out a sheet of paper and flattened it out before the couple. While Lennox remained unmoving, Sarah reached across the table and pulled it toward them. To his surprise, Lennox recognized it almost immediately as one of Annabelle's homework assignments. It was, in fact, one of the few he had been able to help her with: straightforward and simple, the assignment had been to come up with a noun for every vowel. Fondly recalling the evening he had spent spelling out words with his daughter, Lennox's gaze skipped over the page. In Annabelle's unwieldy, though determined, writing he read: '_A for Autobot, E for Energon, I for Ironhide, O for Optimus Prime' _and_ 'U for Unicron'. _

Folding her hands primly, Annabelle's teacher regarded them in somber tones, "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Lennox, I'm not sure you realize the gravity of the situation…I for one didn't recognize many of the words Annabelle came up with for her answers, that is I didn't until I saw that alien's name."

Lennox blinked, "_That alien's name_?" It was a small miracle he managed to speak with his jaw clenched so tightly. Beneath the table, Sarah grabbed his knee tightly in warning.

Oblivious to his growing temper, Annabelle's teacher nodded earnestly, "Well yes," she continued, tapping the page where Annabelle had tediously written _'O for Optimus Prime.' _Lowering her voice to an almost hushed tone, "You know…_that_ alien leader's name."

"What's wrong with her using Optimus' name?" Lennox ignored his wife's warning gaze, "She completed the assignment correctly, I don't see a problem."

Annabelle's teacher's eyebrows shot up, "Mr. Lennox, with all due respect, Annabelle seems to base too much of her school time and school work around pretending she knows such dangerous creatures. It is not a healthy mentality for a girl her age to have."

"Pretending?" Lennox snapped despite the firm hand Sarah placed on his arm.

"Yes," Annabelle's teacher insisted, "she tells the most preposterous stories to the other children about how these creatures are not just her friends, but she refers to all of them as uncles of hers."

Surly, Lennox crossed his arms across his chest; mumbling as much to himself as to Annabelle's teacher, "Bet they're more family to Annabelle than your family is to you."

Masking her husbands comment with a nervous laugh, Sarah spoke up, "_Bill,_" Her voice was sharp,_ "_it just occurred to me, I think you might have left the car headlights on…better go make sure they're off, wouldn't want to drain the battery."

Lennox was only too glad to escape the confines of Annabelle's classroom; moreover, he was only too glad his wife was more diplomatic than he could ever manage. Leaving with more speed than grace, Lennox found himself with only the quiet night out in the school's parking lot in short order. Though he was quick to realize it was an all too empty parking lot; of course there was Annabelle's teacher's car, but other than her plain white sedan, the school lot was empty. Not overtly alarmed, Lennox tucked his hands into his jean pockets and tilted his head to listen to the wind.

There, just behind the school's gym, he heard a deep rumble. Smiling and feeling far more relaxed than when they had first walked into the conference, Lennox strolled over to and then around the school's gym. There in the darkness two bright blue optical lenses flickered over in his direction from behind the school's playground. Moments later, Annabelle's bright and happy giggles reached him from the swing set.

"Higher, Unka 'Hide, higher! I wanna go higher!"

As Ironhide gingerly obliged by giving her a gentle push with a single digit, Lennox wandered over to lean against the weapons specialist's shin, "You think it's a good idea for you to be out in the open like this 'Hide? What with the world knowing about you now, you might draw unwanted attention."

In response, Ironhide exvented haughtily, gesturing with his opposite hand, "That building conceals this area from the street; I'm out of danger from any unfriendly line of sight."

"Hiya, Dad!" Annabelle tried to crane her neck back as she swung and Lennox's stomach performed an over protective lurch watching her lean so far backward.

"Jelly Belle don't do that, it's not safe."

She merely smiled up at him, "Its okay, Unka 'Hide said he'd catch me if I fall."

At that moment, hearing her absolute trust in one of the Autobots was music to Lennox's ears and did wonders to soothe his temper. Unfortunately it wasn't the only sound to reach his ears.

"Bill!" His wife's voice echoed over, "Annabelle?"

Too bad for Lennox, his wife's lovely voice was given a shrill and unpleasant chorus when Annabelle's teacher similarly called out for them, "Mr. Lennox? Annabelle?" However her query quickly caved into a shriek of fear when she beheld Ironhide crouching behind the school's swing set, mildly pushing Annabelle back and forth as Lennox leaned against him.

"What—What—What—" Her hands flew to her head as she finger combed her hair in dismay, unable to process the scene before her.

Picking up on the unknown human's distress, though not the reason why, Ironhide rose to his full intimidating height, "Come, my Sparkling." He told Annabelle gently, "I think it's time we roll out."

At last finding words, Annabelle's teacher rounded on Sarah and Lennox, gesturing as wildly as voice sounded, "What is that creature doing here?! How can you let it touch your daughter! It's a dangerous machine! I need to call the police!"

Still endeavoring to be diplomatic, Sarah reached out to stop the other woman, "It's all right," she attempted to soothe her, "Remember, the Autobots were the ones who fought to protect humanity? Well this is an Autobot, this is one of the good ones who protected us. This is our friend, Ironhide."

Unfortunately, Annabelle's teacher was not to be reasoned with and unable to cope with the sight of Annabelle holding her arms up and out to the black titan—asking, "Unka 'Hide, up! Up!"—Annabelle's teacher staggered backward, stumbling away from the horrific scene before her.

"I—I—I can't see why anyone would let such a dangerous thing near—" Fortunately, the rest of her words were scattered into the night as she turned away from the scene and retreated to the safety of her non-transforming car.

"Bill?" Sarah's voice sounded closer now, and Lennox realized that he hadn't noticed her move to stand amongst her family again. Her eyes alighted from her daughter, to her husband, to their Autobot guardian, before resting once more on the figure of her husband. "Bill…" she sighed once more, "Let's go home…"

**# # # **

In the late afternoon air, Epps took another long, cool swig from his water bottle; in no hurry, his feet meandered their way to the back of the Autobot's hanger. Without hesitation, he plopped down beside William Lennox, listening unabashedly to his friend as he finished up a phone call; over the last week he had missed reclining beside his friend like this.

"Uh-huh…"Lennox spoke into the receiver, though his gaze was trained on the rumpled and worn piece of paper in his hand, his eyes were glazed over in an unseeing expression, "That's great Jelly-Belle…I'm glad you like your new school…"

Surprised at this new bit of information, but not overtly concerned, Epps propped his boots up on Lennox's desk, leaning back into his chair and looking over just in time to see Optimus Prime and Ratchet walk into the hanger. Noticing the two humans, Optimus directed his stately stride in their direction, while Ratchet motioned to where Bumblebee reclined with Sam WitWicky, murmuring as a moved, a quiet request for Bee to join him at his med station so he could check on Bumblebee's vocal processor yet again.

" 'Sup Big Man." Epps tossed Optimus a sincere smile as he watched the Autobot Leader kneel down beside his chair.

Optimus flickered his optical lenses in greeting, "Good afternoon, Epps."

"—love you too Jelly-Belle, kisses." With a pained smile painting his features, Lennox reluctantly hung up the phone.

"How was your time with your Sparkmate and Sparkling, Lennox?" Optimus inquired gently.

Lennox blew out a gust of air, "Whew…well…it was…" he shrugged, "…it just was, I guess."

Knowing the man, Epps reached out for the page Lennox gripped, "What's that?"

Feeling the weight of Optimus' presence, Lennox hesitated before holding out the paper to his friend, "That…that is the reason we had to transfer Annabelle to a new school…again."

Absorbing the words and implications of the page before Epps, Optimus regarded Lennox, "This relocation of your Sparkling…was because of us?"

"Naw…" Epps instinctively denied.

"Yes, it is." Lennox countered, his voice devoid of accusations, "In particular…it's because of you Prime…you and Ironhide."

"How can you say that, man?" Epps jumped in immediately, "Naw, Big man and 'Hide didn't do nuthan…"

Lennox shrugged, "Annabelle knows she's normally not supposed to talk about the 'bots…but ever since the Fallen forced you into the public's awareness…well I guess she took it into her head it was suddenly okay to talk about you bots…a lot."

"Was that what the conference was about?" Epps folded up the page with relative care before sending it sliding across the desk and back into his friend's protective grasp.

"Yup," Lennox's voice was tight, "apparently her teacher didn't think it was healthy for a girl of her age to pretend 'such dangerous machines' were her uncles…"

That was all Epps needed to hear to become surly, "That's fu—"

"—Lennox…"Optimus rumbled, "I am sorry for the sacrifices and inconveniences knowing us has brought upon your family…I hope you cautioned your Sparkling against speaking of us again…"

Absentmindedly, Lennox chewed the inside of his cheek before answering, "I didn't…but Sarah did…at least for when Annabelle is at school…"

"My friend, while it pains my Spark to say this, perhaps it would be best if you did not bring Annabelle to base so frequently. Or, when she does come to visit, perhaps it would be best if we kept our contact with her minimal—"

"_No."_ Lennox hated to admit how pleased he was when his responding denial echoed Epps' simultaneously.

"No…I'm not going to do that…and I don't want to do that…" Lennox flatted his daughter's homework out on the desk, turning it so Optimus could read it plainly. He tapped a finger just above where Annabelle had so carefully written her answer for 'O'. "Prime…look…"

Obliging his human friend, Optimus did, though not making the connection, he merely returned his gaze to Lennox's, patiently waiting to hear the rest of the soldier's thoughts.

"Look," Lennox repeated, "She spelled your name right, I didn't help her with that; she did that all on her own."

"Yeah? And? Belle is smart, its no surprise she'd figure out how to sound out Big Man's name."

"No…but if she can spell Optimus' name correctly, how come she doesn't pronounce it correctly? She always calls him Otmus."

Epps smiled, understanding where Lennox was endeavoring to lead the Autobot, "Touché man, touché."

Optimus blinked, "I had always concluded such a mispronunciation was due to her still developing vocal processor."

"Nope. She can say your name just fine. Optimus, the difference is she chooses not to. She likes to call you by the nickname she has given you…its because she loves you and the other bots, all of you are her family." Decided, just as he had been when he told his wife they were putting Annabelle in a new school, Lennox leaned back into his seat, "And I'm not ever going to take her family away from her." The solider could have sworn he saw the Prime's optics shine just that much brighter, if only for a moment.

"Primus willing that day shall never come," Optimus intoned gently.


End file.
